


They Are Asking Us to Lead

by Trappedintranquility



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk has two moms, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, References to BDSM, References to Sex, Texting, White House AU, brief mentions of rolo/lance/nyma, texting au, title is a reference to hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappedintranquility/pseuds/Trappedintranquility
Summary: Hunk, Pidge, and Lance's adventures during Allura's first term as told through texting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contact names:   
> Pidge-Pidgeon  
> Lance- Lance-a-lot  
> Hunk- Hunkules  
> Shiro- #1 Dad  
> Allura- #1 Mom  
> Keith- Emo  
> Matt- SpaceNerd  
> Coran- Coranic

Pidgeon: hey are you two going at it?  
Pidgeon:Im tired  
Pidgeon:It’s been ten minutes, Im coming in  
Pidgeon: How ??? Are you two still having sex???

Lance-a-lot: omg Im sooo sorry Pidge   
Hunkules: Im so sorry babe  
Pidgeon: it’s F I N E. I’m used to it  
Lance-a-lot: I just don’t want you to feel uncomfy  
Hunkules: same  
Pidgeon: I know and thank you loves  
Pidgeon: Also you are texting and having sex...Im ???   
Pidgeon: How ???  
Hunkules: It’s a talent  
Lance-a-lot: We’ve been doing this for years  
Pidgeon: Shit™  
Pidgeon: Continue what you were doing, when you’re done I want to cuddle.   
Hunkules: Of course babe

Lance-a-lot: so work sucks  
Hunkules: l- we literally have the same job???  
Pidgeon: we are literally right next to you.   
Lance-a-lot: And I cant hold your hands??? work sucks  
Hunkules: Baby!!! Ilysm!!  
Pidgeon: Gay  
Lance-a-lot: fite me Pidge  
Pidgeon: fine, after this meet me in your office. loser buys pizza

#1 Dad: Lance, please, stop texting your datemates during Keith’s debrief.   
Lance-a-lot: sorry shiro, it’s just-i cant hold their hands and it’s making me !!!  
#1 Dad: I understand that Lance, but please, stop.  
Lance-a-lot: fine

Lance-a-lot: Dad says we can’t text during the meeting anymore  
Hunkules: do you mean Shiro?  
Lance-a-lot: yea  
Lance-a-lot: ily both   
Pidgeon: ily too  
Hunkules: <3 

Hunkules: I didn’t realise that fighting would involve so much tongue  
Hunkules: Oh wow- Pidge just did something and Lance is like !!! and making noises. 

#1 Mom: Hunk, do you know where Pidge is?   
Hunkules: They’re in Lance’s office  
#1 Mom: Why???  
Hunkules: They’re making out  
#1 Mom: We are at work?  
Hunkules: Lance couldnt hold our hands during Keith’s debrief  
Hunkules: he was going through withdrawls   
#1 Mom: oh  
#1 Mom: Tell Pidge they have a meeting in 10.

Pidgeon: This meeting sucks  
Lance-a-lot: Who’s it with??  
Pidgeon: Sendak  
Hunkules: I hate him  
Pidgeon: same tho  
Lance-a-lot: He’s a dick to dad  
Hunkules: Lance he’s a dick to everyone  
Pidgeon: he made a baby cry once  
Lance-a-lot: he made ME cry once  
Pidgeon: isnt that what I said???  
Hunkules: omg im Y E L L I N G   
Lance-a-lot: you are so cold pidge   
Pidgeon: you’ll get over it love 

Emo: Pidge, are you texting Hunk and Lance?  
Pidgeon: Yea   
Emo: We are in a meeting?   
Pidgeon: Sendak’s an ass- nothing he says holds any weight- besides the only people who like him are Zarkon and Haggar.   
Emo: So you’re just going to ignore him?   
Pidgeon: p much  
Emo: Oh, okay.   
Emo: I guess this means I could text my signif.   
Pidgeon: Wait-  
Pidgeon: Signif???!!!  
Emo: You read nothing.  
Pidgeon: !!!!  
Emo: You’re gonna tell Hunk and Lance, aren’t you?  
Pidgeon: !!!!

Pidgeon: So!!! Guess what i just found out about????  
Hunkules: Your brother’s dating Shiro and Allura  
Lance-a-lot: Coran had an emo phase?  
Pidgeon: i  
Pidgeon: no??  
Pidgeon: But thank you for telling me about those, i’ll have to talk to matt later  
Lance-a-lot: then- what?  
Pidgeon: OH!  
Pidgeon: Keith has a signif!!!!  
Hunkules: Oh- i knew that   
Lance-a-lot: Wha-??? Who??  
Pidgeon: idk, but im gonna find out

Pidgeon:So, Keith-  
Emo: Yes?  
Pidgeon: Who are you dating???  
Emo: Wouldn’t you like to know.  
Pidgeon: Um-yea i would?  
Emo: Oh um  
Emo: It’s Shiro?  
Pidgeon: Hunk just told me Shiro’s dating my brother and Allura?  
Emo: Yea, they are dating, Shiro is poly and has had a thing for Matt and Allura for like 2 years?? And I’m cool with them dating. So, they are?   
Pidgeon: Oh, that’s awesome! Just asking but how long have you and shiro been a thing??  
Emo: our five year anniversary is febuary 14th.   
Pidgeon: Holy shit.  
Pidgeon: You two are so gay  
Pidgeon: I can’t believe you starting dating on Valentine’s day.   
Emo: Shut up.   
Pidgeon: Still tho, congrats dude.   
Emo: Thanks Pidge.

Lance-a-lot: did you figure it otu???  
Lance-a-lot: *out  
Pidgeon: oh yea-  
Pidgeon:Shiro  
Hunkules: They’re really cute  
Lance-a-lot: so shiro and keith have a thing like us?  
Pidgeon:pretty much???  
Hunkules: Shiro explained it and yea pretty much, except they don’t have sex with random strangers at a bar.  
Lance-a-lot: Hey! I dated Nyma and Rolo for awhile.   
Pidgeon: 2 months  
Lance-a-lot: thats awhile!  
Hunkules: sure it is baby boy  
Lance-a-lot: See if i cuddle with either one of you tonight

SpaceNerd: Hey, Pidgey, Mom wants to know if you and your datemates are coming to Sunday Brunch?   
Pidgeon: idk, will your signifs be there?  
SpaceNerd: how-??  
SpaceNerd: do you know???  
Pidgeon: I have eyes everywhere  
SpaceNerd: it was Hunk  
Pidgeon: Yea, and i think we can come??? It’s Emmanuel’s birthday saturday, so we’re flying out to Florida onsaturday at 2 am and it’s Hunk’s moms 38th wedding anniversary on friday, so we are flying to nyc thursday at 10 pm. But we are flying home sunday at 12:30am.   
SpaceNerd: Is this what it means to have 2 signifs?  
Pidgeon: p much tbh  
SpaceNerd: How do you keep up with it all?   
Pidgeon: We don’t sleep.   
SpaceNerd: ah tru.   
SpaceNerd: I’ll tell mom you’ll let her know before friday.   
Pidgeon: Thank

Pidgeon: my mom wants to know if you wanna go to sunday brunch  
Hunkules: lance says sure  
Hunkules: and we might as well see all of our fams  
Pidgeon: I’ll let her know later.   
Pidgeon: also i wanna cuddle   
Pidgeon: you done?  
Hunkules: I’m almost done untying lance so yeah   
Lance-a-lot: my hands are free  
Lance-a-lot: also my rope marks are really pretty  
Pidgeon: Can I massage them?  
Lance-a-lot: I’d love you so much if you did.   
Pidgeon: Im omw

Pidgeon: So you had an emo phase  
Coranic: Pidge, it’s midnight.   
Pidgeon: Oh, tru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> TBH I wrote this at 3 am at my roommates job. so sorry if it's meh??   
> Yell at me on Tumblr: Trappedintranquility


End file.
